Crushed Love
by Megan Karste
Summary: Flora is a Normal Girl Who Goes To Gardenia High, She Has a Crush On One of The Popular Boys But He Once Broke Her Heart Will She Take The Risk Again.
1. FlashBack

~FLASHBACK~

**FLORA POV**

School was so annoying I hated it, the only thing that kept me going was Helia Knightly, The Cutest And Most Handsomest Boy In School. Helia sat next to me in English I was going to tell him that I like him at lunch.

The Bell rang and it was lunch time, my friend Bloom Sparks was dating one of his friends Sky Eraclyon so I sat with her because sky was sitting with Helia and Bloom was sitting with Sky. Bloom kept nudging me with her elbow every time she looked at me.

"So Flora how are you" Helia Said finally breaking up the awkwardness

"Oh im good how about you" I said with a smile on my face

"Pretty good but Mrs Griselda Doesn't stop bugging me with the history project" he said

I Giggled "So…." I Said Starting the Awkwardness Up Again

But it was too late, Ashlyn Came and sat next to Helia clinging onto him.

"Hey Helia, I was wondering if you want to come back to my place and help me with my math homework" Ashlyn Said

"Sure, I'd Love to help Ashlyn" Helia Said

"Ashlyn Just Go away stop running everything" I said without Knowing

Everyone on the table looked at me

"Did I just say that out loud" I Blushed

Everyone Nodded

"Flora just go back to your little hideout and leave US ALONE you stupid bitch" Ashlyn Said

"Why don't you go home Ashlyn, Oh wait you don't have one cause you're a orphan" I Said

Oh No I just realised what I said oh no im in deep shit no one knew she was a orphan I thought

"YOU BITCH" Ashlyn Screamed Whilst She was getting up on the table

"I'm so sorry I just realised what I said Ashlyn"

"TO HELL WITH YOUR EXUSES WHY ARE YOU EVAN HERE FLORA" Ashlyn Exclaimed

"WHY CANT I BE HERE IT'S A FREE COUNTRY" I Said

"FLORA YOUR ONLY HERE CAUSE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HELIA EVERYONE KNOWS IT" Ashlyn Said

I Stepped Down of The Table And Ran Out of The Cantine, Everyone Knows I Like Helia Now.

Helia Chased me Out Of The Cantine "FLORA" He Said

I Turned Around With tears In My Eyes " Helia"

"Flora, You Might Like me But I Don't Like You In That Way, Im Sorry" He Said

I Looked At him with tears in my eyes " Sorry To Have Wasted Your Time Helia" I Said And Ran Of


	2. 2 Years Later

Flora POV

(FLORA IS NOW 16)

I Woke Up To the Sound of My Little Sister Rose Banging On My Door, I Went To Go Open It And two Little Girls Came Running In And Started Jumping On My Bed.

"ROSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I Screamed

"Sorry Flora but Its Saturday and You Promised You Would Play With me And Jamie" Said Rose in a Small Voice

Jamie Was Rose's Best Friend Forever And Ever With No Exception As Rose Says It Like That, She was Also Helia's Little Sister, And Guess What THEY ARE ALSO MY NEIGHBOURS!.

"Yeah Flora You Promised and You Don't Ever Break Your Promises" Said Jamie

"Girls I Have Homework to Do Why Don't You Just Ask Mum"

The Girls Walked Out Of My Room in a Disappointing Way

"Maybe Tomorrow" I Exclaimed As They Went Outside

I Sat Down On My Desk and Started Doing My Homework, Suddenly I Got a Text

I Read the Text out loud "Come to Stella's Summer Bash Next Saturday At 5pm don't Be Late"

"Uhh, Helia's Probably Going to Be There, It's Hard Enough trying To Avoid Him In School And Now Out Of School" I Said

I Went Towards My Window To Shut It But Then I Heard Something.

"Hey Flora" Helia Said Helia's Room was Right Opposite My Bedroom Window.

I looked out and gave Him A Dirty Look

"Oh So Now You Talk To Me after 2 Years of Ignoring Me" I Said With Attitude In My Voice

"Alright Just Saying Hey to My Neighbour what's a Guy Got to Do to Get Credit Round Here" he said

"Just Go Away Helia" I said whilst shutting My Window and Closing My Curtains.

Why would Helia start talking to me after 2 years! I thought

I went downstairs to get my breakfast , "Hey Flora" My mum and dad said

"Hey Mum Hey dad" I said with a fake Smile on My Face

" Would you like something to eat" My Mum Said

"Yes Please" I Said

"How About Toast, Bacon, Eggs And some orange Juice" My Mum said

"That Would be great" I said whist sitting down on the breakfast bar.

"Did You hear the good news Flora" My dad said With a Smile On his face.

"What" I said

"The Neighbours have invited us For Dinner Tonight" My Dad Said

I dropped My Toast on My Plate "w...What! Please Tell Me It's Mrs Morrison"

"No Its Mrs And Mr Knightly" My dad said

"OH NO!" I Screamed

I Ran upstairs and Sat on my bed, I Heard a Knock on My Door

"Sweetie Can I Come In" My mum said

I Wipes My Tears Away With My Cushion "Umm yeah" I Said

My mum came in and saw my makeup was ruined "Sweetie, I Know your annoyed at Helia but It's Time to forgive and forget" My Mum said

"Mum he broke my heart I can't just forgive him and forget about it" I said

"Come to the dinner tonight, and if you still don't want to forgive him then you don't have to but you haven't talked to the guy in 2 years" My Mum said

"Alright Mum I'll give it a go" I said

"That's my Girl, oh and can you collect Rose from James House" My Mum said

"can't Rose walk home on her own I mean shes right next door and she is 6 years old" I said

"Remember the last time we let her Come home, she wondered off , god knows where"

I Giggled "Alright Mum" I Said


	3. Familiar Faces

**HELIA POV**

Flora is coming to my house tonight what the hell am I going to do, it is so awkward between me and her.

"HELIA" My mum Screamed

"WHAT" I Screamed Back

"YOUR FRIEND ASHLYN IS HERE" My Mum Screamed

"Uhh, Ashlyn what does she want" I Said

Ashlyn Came Running up the Stairs and Entered My Room

"Hey Helia" Ashlyn Said

"Oh Hey, Did You Need Something" I Said

"Yea I accidentally Left My French Book Here" She Said

"More Like Deliberately" I said Under My Breath

"What Did You Say?" She Said

"I said umm, err nothing it doesn't matter" I Said

"Oh Okay Do you want to see me out" She Said

"Yeah Whatever" I exclaimed

**FLORA POV**

I Put on My White Coat with a Black Belt and I Put on My Uggs, cream Scarf And Black Mittens.

I Walked Out Of My House And Started Walking Towards Helias House.

I was Just About to Ring the Door Bell When Helia Opened the Door

I Gazed Into His Midnight Blue Eyes and He Gazed Into My Emerald Green eyes but Then I Saw Ashlyn Behind Him.

"Flora, What Are You Doing Here" Ashlyn Said

"I'm Collecting My Little Sister" I said whilst I was Leaning again the door frame.

"Hmphh!" Ashlyn Said

"JAMIE, FLORAS HERE TO PICK UP ROSE" Helia Shouted

"OKAY" Jamie Said

"Rose Came Running Down the stairs"

"FLORA" Rose Hugged Me

"Come on Rose Lets Go Home" I said

"Bye Rose see You Tonight" Jamie Said

I Looked at Helia and he looked at me

"See You Later Then" I Said

"Yeah see you later" He Said

I Walked Away

**ASHLYN POV**

"Why will she see you tonight Helia" I Said

"Because her family is coming Round for dinner" Helia Said

"Oh wow I bet she planned it" I Said

"Actually My Mum planned it" Helia Said

"Oh" I said

"Anyway, I have to go to football Practise see you Tomorrow Ashlyn" Helia Said"

"Oh right Bye" I said as he Closed the Door.

I walked onto The Pavement And I saw Flora And Rose Go into the House Next door To Helias.

"OMG THERE NEIGHBOURS HAHAHAHA, IM SO GONNA TELL EVERYONE IN SCHOOL AND FLORA WILL BE EVEN MORE HUMILATED"


	4. The Dinner

**Hey Guys Sorry if you find Loads of Mistakes In my Story's But I'm having Trouble With my Auto Corrections, I'm Also Sorry That I haven't Uploaded Chapters, I Moved house and its been trouble trying to get WiFi** **And My Laptop Went Missing (Left It At The Old House) So i had to Wait Until my Birthday to get new laptop.**

**FLORA POV**

After I collected Rose I ran upstairs to my bedroom and went into my walk in closet to find something to wear, it was like I still had a crush on him but I didn't, well I wasn't sure if I had a little school girl crush on him but I knew that he would never like me.

"Hmmm, what should I wear" I said

I found this awesome cute white strapless dress which went up to my knees, I wore a black belt and white flats with little white bows on them, my aim was to make Helia jealous of what he could have had.

"FLORA ITS TIME TO GO" My mum Shouted

"OKAY IM COMING MUM" I said

**HELIA POV**

After Ashlyn Left I Ran upstairs to my room and went into my walk in closet to find something to wear, I still have a crush on Flora but I know that she will never ever like me since that day. I had no choice but to say that I would have told her how I felt but then I would have been hated by everyone in school for dating someone who isn't popular.

"I wonder what I should wear"

I Chose a White Shirt With a Black and Blue Tie, Skinny Jeans, Ralph Lauren Shoes and a Casio Watch. My Aim was to try and make flora fall for me again, like that's going to ever happen. I walked over to my desk and picked up my sketch book, I flicked through the pages which was filled with drawings and Poems of Flora, I through the book across the room and felt something in me which clicked.

"HELIA THERE GOING TO BE HERE SOON COME DOWNSTAIRS" My Mum Screamed

"OKAY IM COMING" I Said

I Looked Out my window into Floras Room and Saw her Just Leaving the Door.

**FLORA POV  
**

I came downstairs and I left the house, Mrs Knightly opened the door for us as we came in.

"Anna You Look amazing" Mrs Knightly said to my mum

"Oh Thank you, You Look Good To" My Mum Said

"Flora" Helia Said To Me

"Helia" I Said

We Sat Down at the table My Mum Was next To Mrs Knightly And My dad Was next To Mr Knightly, Jamie Was Sitting Next To Rose Giggling and Whispering Was All They Did, they Kept Looking At Me And Helia And carried Whispering and Giggling, Helia Was next To me And My Mum was On the Other Side.

"Sooo, How Are You" Helia Said

"Im Good" I Said

"Great!" My Mum Said

Everybody Turned and Looked To her

"I left the dessert In the Kitchen"

"I'll Go for You Mum" I said with a smile on my face

"Aww, Thank you Sweetie" My Mum Said

I Got Up and walked outside, It was good to get away from Helia.

"Where did mum put it" I said

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"OH NO" I said

The rent collectors were here, my mum hadn't paid for 2 months we were in shit!


	5. Am I Falling For Him

**Helia POV**

"Why is Flora taking **so** long" My Mum said

"I don't know, Helia go find out what's keeping her"

"Yeah Helia go on"My Mother Said

Oh Crap Why Me

"Okay" I said giving my mum the evils

I enter the back door of her house and saw that she was crouched in a ball with her back against the door, She put her index finger up to her lips as if she was trying to say shh without making a sound.

"LINPHEA LET US IN" a mans voice said from the front door.

I Tiptoed towards Flora trying to not make a sound and then I grabbed her hand and quietly pulled her out of the house.

"Who was that" I Said

"Who, oh them err there just umm friends"

"Flora I know when your lying who were they"

"ren... col….tors.." She whispered

"I did not get a word of that" I said

"Rent Collectors, My mum hasn't payed the rent, since my dad got fired from his publishing job for making a error in his work we have been saving every little penny we find on the floor" she said

I could tell she was on the urge of crying

"we have to go tell your parents flora"

"Okay, but I have to tell them my self they told me not to tell anybody"

Flora and I walked into the dining room and sat down,she called her parents out into the hallway. A few minutes later her parents walked into the room.

"Err sorry Jack (My Dad) We have a crisis at home but it was a lovely dinner thank you very much for having us but we must be going now" Flora's dad said

Rose and Jamie Said there goodbyes to each other and they both had a very long hug.

I gave Flora a slight smile and she smiled back, wait no, do I have feelings for flora no I can't she's just my neighbour, oh no I can't have feelings for her, not again.

"Oh Don't worry I'll see you later" My Mum said

Then they went home, I hope there okay

**Flora POV **

"They were here for about 10 minutes and then Helia came and got me out" I said

"Hun we can't carry on doing this we have to face them" My mother said to my dad

"We are very close to the rent payment only a few Dollars left" My dad said

My parents carried on shouting and arguing I put some ear plugs into rose's ears and I put some head phone on my head and turned the music full blast. I looked up and saw Helia smiling at me I smiled back, Do I still have feelings for helia oh no I have to get rid of them it's gonna get me heart broken again.

**PUZZLE TIME:**

**Answer these 5 questions (Private Message Me with the answers)**

**1) What Is Flora's Power in Winx Club**

**2) In Season 2 Episode 8 Timmy Says Something about Helia And fighting, what did Timmy Say.**

**3) what episode of Season 4 does Helia Cut His Hair (finally)**

**4) Who Else got there hair cut at the same time as Helia Did.**

**5) Who Found the Poem In Helia's Bedroom (Season 2 Episode 12)**

**Answer All theses questions and get your name mentioned in my book**

**-Love Megan 3**


	6. Back At School

**Back At School:**

I walked into the hallway and everybody was turning away from their lockers and started staring at me. I walked up to my locker and it was covered in pictures of my house and Helia's. My friend Bloom came up to me and said the strangest thing.

"Is it true, is Helia really your neighbour".

"Is that really relevant Bloom".

"Ashlyn said that you live next door to him" Stella said as she closed her locker.

"Well that's really none of her business and why is it a big deal?" I said.

"DUDE you had a crush on this guy for 5 years and you didn't tell us that he was your neighbour" Musa Said Leaning up against my locker.

"I thought Helia would have told you" I Said Waving my hand to motion To Musa to stop leaning on my locker.

"Evidently Not" Aisha Said as she got her books out from her bag and placed it in the locker.

"Well sorry I didn't really think it was a big thing" I said removing the pictures of my locker.

The first bell rang and I had English, I hate English only because Helia is in my class and I have no choice but to sit next to him.

I walked into English and saw that Mrs Griselda had changed the seating plan.

"Yes" I whispered to myself.

I was placed next to Tecna, who was sitting next to sky and he was sitting next to Brandon, I was by the window I looked out and saw the year below us was having cheer leading practice taught by Ashlyn of course.

"Okay everybody we are starting a new book today, Romeo and Juliet"

The Whole Class Moaned

I raised my hand up

"Yes Flora" Mrs Griselda Said

"We did this Module 2 years ago" I Said

"Did We, Oh Sorry Everyone well there is no point in repeating the book if you already know it I must have the year 9 time table very sorry" Mrs Griselda Said

She reached into the draw and pulled out another piece of paper, she fiddled with her glasses.

"Looks like we are doing…" She mumbled a bit

"Okay everybody are title is, What Makes a Persuading Tv Advert?" She wrote on the board

The whole class moaned again

Then Professor Saladin Walked in

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs Griselda but the years 11s have to use this period to revise"

The whole class burst in to cheering.

"Yay"

"Woo Hoo"

"You rock Sir"

"SHUT IT" Mrs Griselda Shouted

The whole class shut up

"RIGHT GET YOUR BOOKS OUT I WANT NO SOUND FROM ANY OF YOU" She screamed

Mrs Griselda Doesn't like us missing out on learning ever, once in year 7 it was the last day of school and she made us copy out a book, the only fun thing about that was you could choose your own book and obviously we all chose The Hopping frog, it only had 10 words.

I pulled out my book and starting revising, 10 minutes into the lesson and someone throws a paper aeroplane at me which lands exactly on my book, I open it up and it says:

**Why Did You tell Ashlyn that I live next to you, you know that everyone on the football team and the cheerleading team wont stop nagging me about it.**

**-Helia**

I looked up, I mouthed to him, "I Didn't Tell Ashlyn".

Then he mouthed back "then who Did"

I ripped out a piece of paper from my note pad and wrote:

**When she left your house she must of seen me walking into the house next door and told everyone that I live next to you, and why do they nag you about me living next to you?**

I gave it to Tecna and she made it into a paper aeroplane, I was never really good at that.

She then gave it to sky who has the best throwing skills, he threw it to Nabu who then threw it to Timmy and then he gave it to Helia. He then read it but didn't answer back for the whole lesson, he didn't even make eye contact we me for the rest of the day.

I was walking home then I heard someone call my name, I turned around and saw Helia behind me

"Are you here to answer the note I gave to you in English" I Said

"Flora people think that you still like me and now everyone is saying that I watch you getting dressed and you watch me"

"Oh good on you, you finally get teased about something, I still get called rejection girl"

He looked at me as if he was about to burst into laughter

"Piss of Helia" I Said

"Rejection girl" he said laughing

"Yeah oh can't forget Secret teller, no one trusts me with a secret now" I said

"Hey you brought that on yourself I didn't ask you to tell Ashlyn's major secret" he Said

He saw me looking sad

"But hey ill tell you a secret, for a entire month Ashlyn was called a ugly little brat, until she came into school with makeup on but yeah"

I started to laugh.

"Oh crap I have to pick up Rose see you later" I said running

"Bye Flora" he said

I guess I must really like him but then again who wouldn't.

**Hey Guys Just going To Say That When you Answer My Questions Give Your Name (Just your First name) And illsay your name as one of my Characters in this book hope you enjoy my story please leave a review down below :).**


	7. The Game

**Helia POV**

I walked into the changing rooms

"Ayy, Helia your in why weren't you in English today"Sky said

"Meh, Didn't feel like it"I Replied

I walked out onto the field, the quarter finals of the match, I turned my head and saw the Cheerleaders, there was Sammy,Sneha,Allayna,Katy,Paris,Sienna,Maxi and Flora.

"Go,Go Go East High you can do it and you know why don't be nervous you can try then bring us the trophy or you shall die" All the girls started giggling

"YOU KNOW THE RULES BOYS" Codatorta Shouted

The Whistle Blew

"Go Sky" Sneha Said

"Go Brandon" Sienna Said

"Go Riven" Sammy Said

"Go Nabu" Allayna Said

"Go Timmy" Paris Said

"Go Hel…" Flora said but Ashlyn Butted in and stole her line

"Go Helia"

Ashlyn Smirked at Flora

"E..A..S..T H..I..G..H" They Said letter by letter

I stood outside the girls changing rooms Ashlyn came out and linked her arm with mine

"Hey Helia, Let's Go" She said

"Ashlyn don't forget Tuesday" Sneha said coming out of the changing rooms with her arms linked with Allayna.

"YOU better be there Ash" Allayna said

What's on Tuesday I thought.?

**Wait until Friday to find out what's on Tuesday, hope you had fun reading my story**

**-Megan**

**P.S thanks for the reviews.**

**(I know it was short but I promise the next one will be long)**


	8. Whats On Tuesday?

**FLORA POV**

I Walked Into School, I kept Thinking About What Was Gonna Happen On Tuesday, I Kept Repeating The Word Over and Over again.

"Yo, Flora Are You Okay?" Musa Said

"Umm Yeah Im Cool" I Replied

"So, Whats On Tuesday" Stella Said

"Tuesday!, Whens Tuesday Again?"

"Its Tomorrow" Bloom Said

"Oh Right"

"Flora Are You Sure Your Okay" Aisha Said

"Huh, Oh Im Great, Never Been Better"

I carried on walking to my next class, i forgot Tuesday was tomorrow, it had been a week and i still had no idea what they were talking about.

"Lookie Lookie, Its The Girl who got rejected" Alayna said, Ashlynn Chuckled

"Yeah, she actually thought she had a chance with him" Ashlynn Said

"Well theres your lover boy over there Ashlynn" Bloom said behind me

Ashlynn Turned around to where Blooms finger was pointing

"Your just so desperate aren't you Ashlynn aren't you?" Stella said

The whole Hallway started laughing

"Ugh, You will pay for this Flora, and so will your poxy friends!" Ashlynn said then walked off

We all carried on walking towards are next class, thank god it wasn't PE because i couldn't stand another minute with Ashlynn, because we were all so smart we were in higher classes then her, even her friends were in higher sets then her.

"FLORA" Stella Shouted

"Huh, Oh what"

"Did you even hear me?" I Shook My Head "I Said you coming to Esme's Party next week?"

"Oh Yeah sure" I said

"Flora you are out of it" Tecna said

"Im fine, Honestly lets just go to History".

"Hitler had a massive increase in power during WW2" Ms Fording Said

"But, What Year was a big increase to his power, Flora"

"Umm" Everyone started to stare at me "1933" I Finally said

''Correct, Hitler became the leader of Germany in 1933"

Phew, that was a close one

"Will you stop daydreaming you were almost caught" Stella Said

"I cant get it out of my head i don't know whats on Tuesday"

"Its probably some stupid party will you chill girl"

"But she said to not forget and they had a weird thing on there faces Stella if you saw it you wouldn't think that Its some stupid party!." I Practically Shouted

Everyone looked at me

"Something you would like to share Flora" Ms Fording asked

"No Ms Fording" I Replied Instantly

"Very Well, Because of that interruption and missed 3 minutes of our lesson the whole class will do a 10 page report on Hitler's increase in power" She said

The whole Class Moaned

Oh God What did i do.

Everyone looked at me with a angry expression on there faces.

"Great Work Flora"

"Nice one Flora"

"Are you serious Flora, Couldn't you just keep your mouth shut"

"Sorry" I Muttered

The Bell rang, Everyone walked out

"Well Flora im sure that your going to me writing my report because i have stuff to plan for tomorrow" Alayna said

"Flora's not doing your work do it your self you lazy little bitch" Stella Butted in

"I Didn't know she had a body guard, Aww is Flora to scared to talk" She said in a baby voice and walked off

"Hey Ashlynn i cant come tomorrow i have to do a stupid report" was all i could make out

I Heard a bit more muttering and then i heard

"Who's gonna help me get ready for the date with Helia, i knew you would let me now Alayna" Ashlynn Stormed off

Date, Date, HELIA WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH ASHLYNN OH NO!

**Hey Guys, I Havent Updated In A While But I Hope You Enjoyed Chapter 8!, The Next Chapter Should Be Up By Tomorrow x**

**-Love Megan x**


	9. Truth Or Humilation

**Flora POV**

"Flora Come on Its gonna be alright"

"How do you know that" I said rinsing my face

"Helia doesn't like Ashlyn" Bloom Said

"You Heard Ashlyn, a Date, a Date With Helia!" I Said

"Hun, That boy has got you ruining your mascara, and if he does that he aint good for you"

I laughed, i looked up at the mirror, my eyes were all splotchy from crying and my make up was ruined.

"Is the sleepover still on Flora" Bloom Asked

"Well of course" I said in a Posh Voice

"Great Lets Go" Stella Said

We went to my house, i was searching through the cupboard for popcorn and the girls were choosing a movie.

"Cinderella Story"

"No!"

"The Life of Kardashians"

"Why do you even have that movie Flora" Stella Said

"Dont Ask" I Replied

"Titanic"

"I Have already cried once today i don't want to do that twice" I Said

Everyone Laughed

"Thats a No then" Aisha Said

"Home Alone" Stella Said

"Which One?"

"2 Lost in New York"

"Yeah I Don't mind" I Said

"Sweet, Bring the popcorn over Flo"

I Brought the popcorn over, we were halfway though the movie when someone knocked on my door.

"Ill get it" i Said

I Opened the door and saw Helia

**(I Was gonna end it here but im not that mean ;)**

"Helia, Hey what are you doing here" I looked down and saw Rose Next to him

"You forgot to pick Rose Up" I Went down and picked her up

"Thanks Helia" I Said

"Flo Whats up, who's at the…." Stella was Behind me

"Hey HELIA" She said really loudly all the girls came up behind me

"Stella" I Muttered

"Hey Girls, Hows the sleepover" Helia Said

"Its Great HELIA" Stella Said

"Stella Stop Shouting His name" I Replied

"Helia, I Heard you have a date with Ashlyn tomorrow" Bloom Said

"a Date, is that what she calls it, I'm just going round to dinner with her family because my dad finalised her parents divorce" Helia Said

"I Thought she was a orphan" Aisha said

"She can have Foster Parents Aisha" Helia Muttered

I relaxed when he said a date is that what she calls it, Jamie came running out of the house and ran up to Helia.

"HELIA MUM SAID IF YOU DONT COME HOME RIGHT NOW SHES GONNA WHIP YOUR ASS" Jamie Said, She sounded out of breath

We all Laughed, I laughed the most

"Well Helia looks like your wanted at home" i Said

"Isn't it obvious" He laughed

"Bye Guys" He Said

"Flora don't worry, Helia will be your Husband Soon" Jamie Said

"Jamie, if you don't shut up your ass will be getting whipped" Helia Said

I Laughed

"Bye" I Shut the door

"Aww aren't you sweet, Flora And Helia sitting in a tree doing something they shouldn't b…." Stella said but then i tackled her to the ground

"Shut Up" I Said

"Lets carry on watching the movie shall we"

"Someones very happy, is it because she found out her crush isn't going on a date" Musa Said

"He's not my crush" I Said

"Oh Sure he isn't" Tecna Said

"Why would he go on a date with her, she's such a bitch, He should go out with me" Stella said imitating my voice.

"I Don't even sound like that, and i didn't say that last part Stella!" I Said

"Lets just watch the movie" Aisha said

We carried on watching the movie until the end

"You know what time it is, Truth Or Dare!" Stella said

We all Moaned

"Okay fine lets Play" I Said

"Musa Your first Truth or Dare"

"Hmmm, Dare!"

"Give your Phone to Stella and she is gonna text Riven something" Bloom Said

"Uhh No, Not happening I'm not doing that" Musa Said

"You said Dare Musa" I Said

"Fine" She handed her phone to Stella

"All done" Stella Said

Musa Read the text out loud "Hey Riven i Really like you and i think its time that we you know had sex, ARE YOU SERIOUS STELLA"

Everyone started laughing

"This Isn't funny" Musa Said

"Musa you have been dating him for a year calm down" I Said

"if he breaks up with me I'm gonna kill you Stella" Musa Said

"Whatever"

"Bloom, truth or Dare"

"After that im gonna have to say Truth" She said

"Have You and Sky, Ya know, Done it?" Stella Said

Bloom Started Blushing

"HAHAHA YOU HAVE THATS FUNNY" I Said

Everyone started laughing

"Okay Where and when and How" Musa Said

"In His Beach Hut, Last Month, and we went a little to far when making out" She said

"Mhm, a Little to far" Stella said

"Oh Shut Up Stella, You Had it with Brandon" Bloom Said

"Oh Calm Down, everyone knows that, It happened last year, Angels New Year Party, We were drunk" Stella Said

"Alright Alright, Flora Truth or Dare"

"Umm Dare?" I Said it as it was a question

"You shouldn't of chosen that Flora" Musa Said

"Go To Helia's House And…" Bloom Said

"SNOG HIM" Stella Said

"NO NOT HAPPENING NO NO NO"

'Sorry one second, wasn't you the one who said, You chose Dare Musa" Musa Said

"Oh Darn It" I Siad

They pushed me out the door, i walked up to Helia's door and rang the doorbell, Helia answered the door.

"Hey flora whats…." I Didn't let him finish his sentence i had to get this dare over and done with.

I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him, he didn't pull away, he kissed me back, i was not expecting this. After a minute of "snogging" as stella calls it he broke away. He looked at me, all the girls were outside my front door cheering, Helia put me down to the ground.

"Im Sorry" I Muttered, I Ran back to my house and shut the door

"FLORA I HAD NO IDEA YOU WOULD ACTUALLY DO IT" Stella Shouted

"AND HE KISSED BACK OMG FLO HE MUST LIKE YOU" Bloom Screamed

Suddenly! a letter came though the letter box in the door

Stella picked it up and read it out loud "Dont want anyone to know then give Helia up, dont talk to him dont look at him dont talk about him keep your mouth shut and no one knows!"

It had pictures of me and Helia kissing.

"Flo, Your being blackmailed" Stella Said

Oh No, what do i do, oh no.

Hope You Enjoyed Guys x

-Megan


	10. What Should I Do?

**HELIA POV**

Did she just kiss me what n earth just happened, wait did i kiss back, oh no she's gonna think it meant something wait did it, no of course it didn't what am i thinking gosh.I saw someone wearing a hoodie they had there hood up and then posted something through the mail box. I Went back inside and forgot about it.

**FLORA POV**

"Flo get up come on we have school in 2 hours" Musa said

"Was it all a dream" i said

"No, your being blackmailed" Bloom Said

"Im doing a scan for finger prints but whoever this person is there good at hiding DNA" Tecna Said

Her machine made a beeping sound i looked up "They don't match with anyones in our school"

"Then its not Ashlyn or Alayna" Stella said

"Uhh, this is annoying" I moaned and went to take a shower, i got dressed and went downstairs.

"I guess I'm driving us to school then" I Said

"Well who else" Aisha said

We got in the car

"what am i gonna say to Helia"

"Hun, you remember that you cant talk to him"

"Oh Yeah" I Drove us all to school, Stella in the passenger seat, Bloom and Musa in the middle and Tecna and Aisha at the back.

Musa,Tecna and Aisha went to the library. Me Bloom and Stella were walking in the hallway toward our lockers.

"Well if it isn't the Brats" Ashlyn Said

"I Think your looking in the Mirror hun" Bloom Said, Ashlyn gave her a dirty look.

"You know flora, I have a date with Helia Tonight"

"Really You do, He told us that it wasn't a date and he's going with his family to dinner" Stella Said

"Such a nice date that is, hanging with your family" I Said

We walked off and headed to the Gym

"I cant believe you used to be best friends with Ashlyn" Stella Said

"Neither can I" I Said, i opened up my locker and a picture of Helia and i kissing fell out of my locker, it blew right over to where Ashlyn was standing.

"Oh Shit, Stella help me get it back"

We started chasing the photo until it landed next to Ashlyn, it was face down so she didn't see it, she put her foot on it before i could grab it.

"Oh, whats this" She picked it up and looked at it,

"Piece of junk' She scrunched it up and threw it on the floor

I picked it up and open it up, it wasn't the photo, the photo was still out there or someone had picked it up.

"Stella what do we do" I Said

"Calm down we have to find that photo"

We looked around the whole of the school and we didn't find the photo, We knew that someone had it and picked it up, but who was the question.

"The Picture was in your locker Flora so the Person who is blackmailing you has to be in this school so Tecna your scan must of been faulty"

"My scan wasn't faulty it had No fingerprints of any of the students in this school, its probably someone in this school but is using someone who isn't in this school to post the letters to your house" Tecna Said

"Well it cant be Ashlyn because it has to be someone smart, Ashlyn would probably leave a hair on the letter" Stella Said

"Flora" Helia Shouted

"Oh No, I cant talk to him girls help me out here" I Said

"Flora i need to talk to you about last night" Helia Said

"Flora cant talk right now she's, umm.." Stella said

"She's lost her voice, yah its umm very sore" Musa Said

"Oh, well okay" He walked off

"phew that was a close one" Bloom Said

"We have English today and we are doing are presentations i have to speak and Helia's gonna be in there" I Said

"Oh, Didn't think of that, oh well looks like its all better again" Aisha Said

I groaned, My idiot friends, they set the dare making me in this situation, they gave the lame excuse making it seem like I'm being mean to Helia what next!.

We all sat in the Lunch Hall,

"The pasta is all rubbery and sticky, is it suppose to be like that" Stella Said

"Umm, no" I said

"Ughh, I knew i should of got the Burger"

"How did Riven take the message Musa" I Said

"He's been ignoring me all day, thanks Stella" Musa Said

"No Prob Hun" She replied

"Here come the boys" Bloom said

"Hey Girls, Wheres Tecna and Aisha?" Timmy Asked

"They had a detention for talking during ms Griselda's Class" I Replied

"Ha, Sucks to be them" Sky Said

"So Sky, I hear your beach hut is very Popular this time of the year" Stella Said

I choked on my Water, And started Coughing

"Stella" i Whispered "What are you doing"

"Relax i got this" She said

And that was the rest of the lunch hour, Listening to Stella rant on about safe sex and Bloom Blushing, Helia kept looking over at me but i turned away.

Finally it was the end of school, i was driving home when my phone started ringing, i put it on speaker phone Whilst i carried on driving

"Yello" I Said

"Yello?, What even is that"

"Sorry, Hi Who is this?" I Said

"Its Helia" Oh Shit

"Oh, Um Hey what can i help you with"

"Im asking why the hell you kissed me"

"Well why did you kiss back" I Asked

"I Asked first so answer my question then ill answer yours" He replied

"Oh Right, Truth or dare, Now answer mine"

I Heard a Beeping Sound, He had Hung up,

"Prick, Ahh" I Threw my phone behind me into the back seats

I got out of the car and went into my house.I forgot that i left my phone in my car but i couldn't be ask to go get it.

**HELIA POV**

I kept ringing her phone, She wasn't answering.

"Jamie, Why did you Tackle me, i hung up on someone and now there not answering"

"Thats not my fault, you did that yourself, i said if you cont bring me home a bag of dolls I'm going to attack you" she said

"Im going upstairs Jamie"

I Don't even know how to answer Flora's question why did i kiss her back, i guess its just a habit, I'm not used to people jumping on me and kissing me for no got damn reason, atlas nobody saw it otherwise i would be in big trouble, and i lucky that Jamie didn't see it otherwise she would be pestering me until the day i die.

"Mum says dinners ready Helia" Jamie said and she came into my room

'Sure im coming"

**FLORA POV**

Oh Shit, 12 Missed calls from Helia, it looks like he felt sorry for hanging up on me, oh well its probably sleeping right now so ill call him in the morning.


	11. Pranks,Lovers,Parties And Fights

**FLORA POV**

I walked into school, thank god it was Friday i was so tired and i needed 2 days off school, even though Esme's party was on Saturday i still had time to relax and have some me time.

"Flora" Tecna Shouted

"Yes" i Replied

"I found out who's been blackmailing you"

"Who?"

"Jessie Anckie" Stella Shouted

"I was getting to that part Stella" Tecna Said

"Why Is she doing this and how did you find out?"

"Well she has a very unique handwriting and she is the only one in the whole school who makes the letter H into a J" Tecna Explained

"Ohh, Thats why it said Jelia, Thats funny" Bloom Said

"Why is she doing this though?" I Said

"Flora don't you know anything, Jessie has had a crush on Helia since Year 5 thats about 7 Years, Anyway how are we gonna confront that little bitch" Stella Said

"We could always do the traditional Winx club prank" Musa Said

"No No, we have done that to many times" I said

The Winx club prank was when we would pretend to be someone and in this case we would pretend to be helia, we would tell whoever we are pranking (Jessie) to meet somewhere which is like really far away and when they get there they find out it was all a prank.

"I Agree with Musa, Lets do the Winx club Prank" Stella Said

"Yeah, Lets do it" The Girls Said

"This Is Gonna Go Out of Hand Girls" I Said

Tecna set up a fake account with a profile picture of Helia, it was actually pretty believable i would of fallen for it myself.

"Okay i have added the fake friends and fake photo's from Helia's real account" Tecna Said

"Okay Add Jessie" I Said

"Done"

We waited around for about 5 minutes just chilling and reading Pop Goss are favorite magazine, A beep camp from Tecna's Laptop.

"She's accepted the friend request" Tecna Said

"She is so desperate" Aisha And Musa Said and the same time

"Jinx" They Both Said

"Jinx Padlock" They said again

"Both of you shut up" Stella said

"Here move Tecna let me talk to her" Stella said

Conversation:

_HeliaKnightly: Hey Jessie Whats Up?_

_JessieAngelAnckie: Wow, Hi, Do you Remember me i gave you my bobby pin when you needed it for your space shuttle thing in year 6._

_HeliaKnightly: Umm, Yeah i Remember You, You wanna meet?_

"Stella Thats way to early your suppose to soften her up first" I Said

"Hush Flora, I Know What Im Doing" She Said

_JessieAngelAnckie: Woah, really Great, we can talk about it at school and i can go to your house this is gonna be great._

"Stella, what did you do quick stop her" Musa Said

"I Got this Girls Just Chill"

_HeliaKnightly: No Wait Jessie, Lets go To Mountfudget, I hear they have the best Ice-cream in the world._

_JessieAngelAnckie: Isn't that like 30 Miles from our school, thats really far away like 1 mile is about yourhouse times by 40, thats quite a lot._

_HeliaKnightly: Well i don't want anyone to know if thats cool with you!._

_JessieAngelAnckie: Sure, Its fine totally, when are we meeting and where_

"What day guys" Stella Asked

"Ooh, Esme's Party, thats Saturday" Musa Said

"You can cling to Helia and Much as you want at the party Flora" Bloom Said

_HeliaKnightly: Saturday 12th of November, we meet at Mountfudget._

_JessieAngelAnckie: Sure thing, cant way, wait isn't that Esme Newtons Party?._

_HeliaKnightly: Yes is that a problem?, Cause i don't have another day for the outing._

_JessieAngelAnckie: No No its fine Great actually i was gonna go to the party but i rather go out with you instead x._

_HeliaKnightly: Catch You Later x_

"Helia would not say catch you later" I Said

"Helia wouldn't go on a date with some freak who still collects cabbage patch kids" Stella Said

"Hmm, Thats true" I Replied

"Okay lets Go Shopping Girls" Stella Said

"Wait didn't Esme just Host a Halloween party 2 weeks ago" Musa Said

"Yah, But her parents let her throw another one" Bloom Said

"Lucky"

"I Already have an outfit" I Said

"When, How, WHEN,HOW,WHY" Stella said Shaking Me

"Its In My Walk In Closet" I Said

They went into my closet "Gurl that is some buff Dress" Musa Said

"Yes i love the white lace bits and how it goes up to your knee's and how it has no straps and the beautiful black beads and OMG I LOVE THIS DRESS" Stella Said

"I Ordered it online, i fell in love with it when i saw it"

"Its not gonna be better then mine though, im designing my dress"

"Didn't you just say you wanted to go shopping Stella"

"Yeah for materials and shoes and jewellery"

"Aisha you have been a bit quiet whats up" Tecna Said, We all turned around and faced her

"Hmm, Oh nothing i was just thinking about something" She said

"Aisha, its alright if your still upset about Nabu" I Said comforting her

"I Was just thinking that if he was still alive would we be a happy couple, what nice things he would do and the date's we would go on" She Said, She was on the urge of crying.

"Aisha he might be alive you don't know" Nabu went missing a year ago they haven't found nothing, pretty much everyone assume he is dead apart from his weird gran"

"He wouldn't just take of like that, he isn't that type of person, why dont you understand he is dead" She ran of crying.

"Do you girls think he's dead" Stella asked us

"I Dont"

"Nah, Nabu must be alive"

"She's just upset and he could of been kidnapped"

The girls stayed at my place while Aisha went home.

"Okay Girls we all look fabulous in are amazing dresses"

Musa was wearing a blue dress with little music notes on it and she was wearing light blue high boots, Tecna was wearing a purple dress with one strap and simple flat shoes, Bloom was wearing a red dress with little stripes of dark blue and black ankle boots, Stella wore a simple elegant black and white dress which went down to her thighs and she wore white high heels, i wore a white dress which went up to my knees with laced frilly bits and white heels with black beads on.

We were all ready to party.

"Is Aisha coming" Stella asked while she put her star earring in her ears

"No, She said she would leave this party out" I Replied

We went outside and saw Jessie trying to catch a cab, but obviously there wasn't a cab which would drive her 30 miles at this time of night, it would be pretty expensive to drive 30 miles.

"Hey Jessie you going to Esme's Party" Stella Called Out

"I Have Better Things To Do Stella Solaria" She replied with such mean attitude in her voice

"Whatever Kid" Stella Said

"Lets go girls' We got into Stella's Car and drove to Esme's 'Fire Blast Party', It was to celebrate bonfire night of something like that.

"You know Esme's Had sex with a Teacher" Stella Said

"Why do we care" I Replied

"Guess Who it Was"

"I Dunno Mr Finches"

"Ugh, No Its was Mr Hamilton" Stella finally said

"I Don't Blame her, he is an alright looking teacher and he is only 7 years older then her"

"No, She's 17 in December so 8 years actually" Stella Said

"Well done Stella Yeah 30 days difference that makes such a big impact" Tecna Said Sarcastically

"I Know Right"

"I Don't think she gets your sarcasm" I Muttered to Tecna

"So True"

"We are Here Girls" Stella Squealed

"Im gonna go find Brandon", "Im Gonna Go Find Sky", "Im gonna go find Riven", "Gonna go Find Timmy".

"Well Bye Guys" I Said Walking of to find Esme

"FLORA" Esme Screamed

"Hey Esmerelda" I Said With a big Grin on my face

"Call me that one more time and ill kill you" Hahaha Same Old Esme, We both started laughing. "Haven't seen you in ages girl, I love what you did with your hair"

"Thanks I Got Blonde extensions put in"

"It suits you, Its a shame Helia couldn't come to the party i would of put you two together like Peanut butter and Jelly"

"Why couldn't he come today?" I Asked

"Ohh, He had to go with his family to Mountfudget for his little sisters birthday i was just talking about it with Sky And Brandon"

"Wait Mountfudget, that really awesome ice-cream parlour on Brook Street"

"Yeah That One, Why Whats Up?"

"Oh Nothing, Thats really far isn't it?"

"Well Duh, Thats like Three Busses, two Trains and a 30 minute walk away"

"Oh Thats cool" I said, Oh No Jessie was going to the same place what the hell was i gonna do oh shit.

"Flora i love your outfit I have a similar dress,you got that from The GurlieGurl Website Didn't you"

"Huh Oh yeah, Its really Great Seeing you again Esme" I Was about to walk away

"Where do you think your going, I haven't seen you in 2 months you need to tell me whats going on with you and Helia"

I Explained all about the blackmailing Thing and The kiss, And how Jessie likes him and how we sent Jessie to Mountfudget as a joke and now that Helia was gonna be there.

"Ahh, well your Screwed Hun" Esme Said

"Yeah But they cant trace that back to me"

"True, Thats very true"

"I Heard about you and Mr Hamilton" I Said with a grin across my face

"Stella told you didn't she" I Nodded

"Well tell me the details" We carried on laughing and chatting i was so happy to see her again.

"Why didn't you come to my Halloween Bash last month?" She asked

"Had to take my little sister trick or treating?"

"Ohh, So Hows Ashlyn These days"

"Mean, Spiteful little Bitch" I Said with a Chuckle

"Same old Ashlyn, Anyway Darling i have to go talk to some other people, i am hosting it, ill see you around, and make sure your at my 17th Birthday extravaganza, Help yourself to the free drinks"

i Ran up to Stella and the other girls

"FLORA, There you are Sky told us about Helia going to Mountfudget tonight"

"Yup, What are the chances that he went today, i told you guys not to do it" I Said

"What do you mean you didn't tell us not to do it, you agreed Flora"

"No I Didn't i said its a bad idea you went on with it"

"GREAT FLORA IS GONNA BLAME IT ON US If WE GET CAUGHT" Stella Shouted

"I DIDNT SAY THAT BUT IM SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A IDIOT FOR FOLLOWING YOUR STUPID ADVICE, I DO YOUR DUMB DARE AND KISS HELIA AND THEN I GET BLACKMAILED, YOU COME UP WITH LAME EXUSES FOR ME TO AVOID HELIA AND YOU PULL ME INTO THIS STUPID WINX CLUB PRANK WHICH HAS NOW BACKFIRED!" I Shouted

"HEY, Shut it all of you" Esme Shouted

"Wow Flora, It makes Sense why you used to me Ashlyn's Friend your just like her a stupid spiteful bitch no wonder Helia doesn't want anything to do with you" Stella Said

"I cant believe you Flora" Bloom Said

"I Thought We were buds and didn't keep secrets Flora" Musa Replied

"Well im sick and tired of following orders from you and Musa Riven broke up with you because of Stella why are you defending her" I said

"BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS EVER BEEN NICE TO ME FLORA, WHEN I COME TO YOU AND ASK FOR ADVICE YOU ALWAYS SEND ME TO STELLA, WHEN I COME TO YOU WHEN IM HAVING PROBLEMS WITH MY PARENTS YOU PRETEND TO LISTEN AND THEN YOU JUST GIVE RANdOM SHIT I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS SO SHUT UP FLORA" I Looked at Her And i ran off

Everyone was looking at me and chatting about me oh god what did i do.

"FLORA" Esme Shouted but i kept on running and I locked myself in Esme's Bathroom.

I Burst into tears, i was so mean to them, no wonder i was Friends with Ashlyn i haven't changed at all I'm still the mean old Florence Lynphea, the girl who would Bully every new kid, the Girl who gave crappy Advice just to see people humiliate themselves and now i have humiliated my self.

"Flora Open the door" Esme Said

I Unlocked the door and looked at her

"You have ruined your makeup" She grabbed a wipe and started wiping my face

"Why did you move from East High" I Asked

"Because Of Ashlyn And Allayna"

"Why cant you move back"

"I Would love to but she stole my Popularity, My Boyfriend and all of my friends"

"You still have your popularity everyone still talks about you and says nice things"

"I know that but as soon as i step into that school Ashlyn can make everyone turn against me with one click of her fingers" She said

"Downstairs was a massive Fight, but everyone has stopped talking about it"

She did my mascara and eyeliner.

"Come On Flora, Show the world that you ain't afraid of some stupid bitches"

"I Shouldn't of said that" I Said

"Then go apologise go on" She shoved me out of the bathroom

I went downstairs and to my surprise no one was looking at me.I Found the girls

"Look its Ashlyn Number two" Stella Said

"Girls I'm so sorry i didn't mean to act this way really Im So Sorry for being a bitch and a pushy little cow" I Said

The girls just looked at me and gave me a dirty look then walked off

"We are going home get your own lift Flora, Maybe ask Ashlyn" Bloom Said

Ouch, That hurt i guess i deserved that i went upstairs to find Esme Making out with someone, Guess ill go home Then.

**Hey Guys, Im so Glad About all the Reviews i got Thanks a bunch hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one should be up by tomorrow, i have had a lot of time on my hands. Im in Hospital right now i just got my Appendix removed so i should be here for the next week.**

**-Megan**


	12. Army,Party,And Cars

**NABU POV**

I Joined the army 7 Months ago, I Miss my friends everyday but i had to do this and i couldn't face telling them about me leaving, I Know that everyone will be proud of me even the ones who aren't alive.

"RIGHT, JACKSON,KIMBLE,GUFREN AND ANDROS YOUR ALL ON PATROL TODAY" General Shouted

Oh No! i cant be on Patrol thats One of the most dangerous jobs, No Nabu bring your self together you are not scared you are strong do it for family and friends.

"ANDROS GO THE CART IS LEAVING" General Shouted

"YES SIR" I Replied

Everyone probably thinks i'm dead but i suppose thats better then them thinking that one day i could die.

**HELIA POV**

I could of been at Esme's party but i have to be hear for my little sisters birthday.

"Im gonna get the….TRIPLE CHOCOLATE FUDGE ICE-CREAM WITH BROWNIE AND SPRINKLES ONTOP!" My Little sister shouted

"And then we can get the Family special and all share it, cool Helia?" My Mother Asked

"Yup Awesome" I Replied

"HELIA!" Some girl shouted i turned around and saw some girl

"Umm, hello do i know you" i Asked

"ITS ME JESSIE, Oh My God I cant believe you came" She said

"Yeah, Um who are you" i Said

"You ASKED me to meet YOU here" She said

"No I Didn't what are you on Dru.." She cut me off

"LOOK THE MESSAGES" She said

I read them "I Didn't send those" I Said

I Saw the disappointment in her face "Oh, I Guess i was pranked i have to now go back the 30 Miles home" She said

"Cool I Don't Care do whatever you wa.." My Mother cut me off this time

"You can stay with us sweetie" I Gave my mother a look which said "Are you serious she is crazy"

"Helia Be Nice" My Dad Said

"Great, So Great"

A Lovely Night this is, with some creepy girl from our school sitting opposite me!.

**FLORA POV**

I Was walking home, Tonight was the worst night ever, and I'm pretty sure Helia wasn't having the best night either. I Walked across the road i wasn't looking where i was going and i saw a car speeding up at me i just froze, i looked at the car and did nothing, I heard people shouting my name screaming at me to move but i didn't, i couldn't ,i couldn't move any inch of my body but then i felt something push me to the ground and out of the way it wasn't the car it was, HELIA.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE PLEASE" Someone shouted

Stella And Musa Ran Up To Me "FLORA ARE YOU OKAY" Stella Said

I Looked up and i saw that i was on the Pavement but Helia wasn't with me, e had taken my place on the road he was the one hit by the car, he saved my life.

"Helia, Saved my life" I Muttered

"Yes he did but it the car didn't hurt him that bad it just hit his leg" Musa Said

"Sorry for how we treated you Flo" Stella Said

"Yeah we were such bitches" Bloom Said when she arrived " Its okay i was a bitch too"

"Hi Im Helen" The Paramedic Said

"I Don't need to go to Hospital i wasn't hit by the car" I Said

"Yeah but you were thrown onto the pavement which might of bruised or damaged your back so its best to take you to the hospital for a check-up" She put me on the bed and took me into the van.

Stella and Bloom Came with me.

When we arrived at the hospital they took me into a room and did an x-ray.

30 Minutes later The doctor came in and put a sheet of paper onto the white screen

"Okay, You have bruised your back a little and have slightly dented a bone in your rib cage but other then that your good to go, we will give you some medication you need to take 1 pill every day and that should restore that bone in your rib cage" She said

"Thanks doctor" I Said

"No problem your family brought you some spare clothes for you to wear" She said Then walked out.

"Hows Helia Doing" I Asked

"Oh he is doing fine, he just sprained his ankle but the doctor said it could of been much worse, he was realest and hour ago" Bloom said

I Took of the hospital clothes and put on the clothes which My mum brought in.

Stella drove me home "I understand if you don't come to school on Monday Flo" Stella said

"Im gonna try and come in" I Replied

"Night Flo" Stella said then drove off

"FLORA" My Little sister came and hugged me

"Flora i'm glad your okay" Jamie said, She showed me a card they both made

"Thanks Rose and Jamie" Jamie was at our house because Helia's Parents had to go to Hospital will Helia.

"Flora can you go drop Jamie at her house, it would be a good way to thank Helia" My Mum Said

"Sure Mum" I Said, I Took Jamie Back to her House and Rose Decided to tag along

Helia Opened The Door, I Looked Down at his Leg, It was covered in Bandages.

I Hugged him Before he could even say Hi.

"Thanks Helia, For Ya know Saving My Life"

"Hahaha, Know Problem, Come on Jamie Mum is waiting for you" Jamie and Rose hugged each other and then Jamie went inside

"Thanks Again" I Said

"No need to thank me, Its what i do" He winked at me and said bye and shut the door

"Oooh, Flora You Have a Crush On HELIA" Rose said, she kept telling me all about how she and Jamie would be Sisters if me and Helia got married. Today was such a big day and now i needed some sleep!, Tomorrow would be Sunday and that would be my day of.

I Woke Up At 11am, I wasn't the type of girl who slept in but i really needed to sleep. I Looked up onto my desk and saw a paper aeroplane, Helia must of threw it from his window into my room, I Opened it up and read it out loud.

"Dear Flora, Thanks for Spraining my ankle" I Giggled at that part "Im Guessing you laughed at that part" Wow he knew me well "Anyway, My family are planning on going to the mountains for Thanksgiving and were wondering if your Family would like to join us, Jamie kept bugging my Mum about it, So ask your parents if you can come with us" Weird he didn't sign the note from him, Meh oh well.

I Went downstairs to tell my parents about thanksgiving but it looks like Jamie told Rose and Rose told My parents so i suppose thats cool. WAIT, IM GOING ON A THREE DAY TRIP WITH HELIA, OH MY GOSH.

Thanksgiving is on the 26th of November and Today is the 13th Of November, Thats about 2 weeks Until the weekend with Helia, Omg

"WAIT, Your going on a vacation of Love with Helia" Stella Said

'Its not a Vacation of Love Its just a thanksgiving thing" I Said

"Its a vacation of love" Bloom Said

"Its Not"

"It IS"

'ITS NOT"

"IT IS"

"SHUT IT" Stella Shouted

"Wheres Aisha?" Musa Said

"She said that her Gran was Really ill and she had to go back home" Tecna Said

"Oh, I Wish nab was here, he was literally the only one who could make her happy when she was sad" I Said

"Yeah, Oh Well Thats just how Life works, The ups and downs of living" Stella Said

"When did you become so Spiritual" Tecna Said

"I Have no Idea" She said and we all laughed, I was happy that i was friends with them again.

"Jamie was talking to rose about a strange girl coming to her birthday party at Mountfudget earlier"

We all started Laughing "Glad you think its funny" Someone Said

We all turned around and faced the window "You made that fake account didn't you" Helia said through his window.

"No, We didn't" Stella said

Helia shut his window and closed his curtains

"Uh Oh" I Said

"Not Our problem" Musa said

"He will get over it" Bloom Said

**Will Helia get over it? Find out in the next Chapter x**

**-Megan x**


End file.
